Dispensing devices of some conventional portable fuel containers are usually converted from a storage mode to a dispensing mode by: unscrewing a cap of the dispensing device from the container; withdrawing with one hand the spout, which has been immersed in fuel, and turning the same end to end; removing a plate covering an opening in the cap; inserting the turned spout through the opening; and again screwing the cap with the inserted spout onto the container. The handling of the fuel covered spout requires wearing gloves or washing of hands each time, after handling, which is particularly awkward when the portable fuel container is used for purposes such as, for example, boating or gardening. Turning a fuel immersed spout causes spillage of fuel which is environmentally harmful, even in small quantities.
Some dispensing devices of conventional portable fuel containers provide a stopper for closing the container with the spout protruding, to enable easy access when the fuel container is not in a storage mode. However, the stopper is easily lost or misplaced, and fuel containers left in this configuration pose a safety hazard.
Devices attempting to dispense liquids without providing adequate passage of air to a container do not function acceptably, and some others that open only when pushed down onto a receptacle, spray fuel in all directions, thus creating an environmental hazard, rather than being a safety measure, whereas the present invention functions efficiently and safely with close to zero environmental impact.
It is desirable to provide a container dispensing device that is easily converted from a storage mode to a dispensing mode without directly handling a fuel covered spout.
It is also desirable to provide a dispensing device that closes the fuel container, optionally, with the spout protruding, to dispense fuel in a substantially safe fashion.
Also, it is desirable to provide a dispensing device that has an angled or straight spout which may be rotated to and secured at any desired position by a threaded sleeve which draws the spout's lower flange upward under a lower cap in a sealed fashion.
It is desirable to provide a dispensing device in which a holding mechanism of a second cap has a protruding center pin which facilitates air flow to a container.
Many prior art examples of container dispensing devices have been studied and all found to have dissimilar features and functions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,151 A (Littlefield, H. B.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,259 A (Babiol, P.) among others, and while U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,305 A (Rieke, G. T.), provides a spout with exterior threads, it is rotated upward into the container to form a seal, a function differing from the present invention.